


Confluence

by hlravensnest_archivist



Category: Highlander: The Raven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2018-12-16 22:02:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11837904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlravensnest_archivist/pseuds/hlravensnest_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atHL Raven's Nest. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onHL Raven's Nest's collection profile.





	Confluence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HL Raven's Nest](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HL_Raven%27s_Nest). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HL Raven's Nest's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlravensnest/profile).

Confluence by RSS

  
  
  


_Confluence_

By RSS 

* * *

Nick Wolfe is doing some paperwork in his office when the phone rings. Nick picks it up and gives the standard greeting. 

“It’s Carl, Carl Magnus.” 

“Hi, Carl.” 

“I called to warn you know somebody you arrested just made parole.” 

“What’s to warn? I’m in Paris.” 

“So is he. He got deported as an undesirable alien.” 

“Don’t worry, Paris is a big city. Besides, you know I can take care of myself.” 

“Yeah, I just thought you should know.” 

“Who is it anyway?” 

“Marius Chaput.” 

“Thanks for the heads up.” 

* * *

**Chironto, 1988**

Patrol Officer Nick Wolfe and his partner are on the night shift when they get a call about a disturbance at a house. They drive to the house and it’s quiet, but when they approach the house they see the windows are broken. Drawing their guns, they cautiously walk to the open door and yell, “Police!” before entering carefully. They scan the room with their flashlights. 

Nick’s partner remarks, “Oh God.” 

Nick looks and sees a woman’s severed head illuminated by his partner’s flashlight. Nick illuminates the night-robe clad body. They hear a noise in an adjacent room; moments later a shirtless Marius Chaput emerges from the room with a gun in his hand. 

“Police, freeze!” 

“Put the gun down!” 

“Don’t shoot!” Marius has a thick French accent. He puts the gun down. 

“Lie down on the ground!” 

Marius lies face down on the floor. “Don’t shoot! I’ve done nothing! There was this woman with a big knife, she broke in. She stabbed me.” 

Nick cuffs Marius then stands him up and smells alcohol. “Was this the woman?” He shines his flashlight on the woman’s head. 

Marius looks away in horror. “Oh God! She killed her!” 

“She the woman who stabbed you?” 

“No, that was the woman I was with, she lives here. The other woman broke in and stabbed me.” 

“Where did she stab you?” 

“In the chest.” 

Nick’s partner shines his flashlight on Marius. “There’s not a mark on you!” 

Nick reads Marius his rights. 

* * *

Nick is with his partner, Detective Magnus and another detective in the victim’s basement. There are three swords among the many antiques. 

Magnus picks up a picture. It’s a picture of the victim in ante-bellum clothes. “This place looks like a museum. Look at this. She liked living out fantasies. It’s an old story. She picks up a guy in a bar to play her game. He took it further than she expected.” 

The other detective nods knowingly. “It’s a shame. She was a looker, Doroteia Pauleta, twenty-five years old, killed for no good reason.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick knocks on the door of Amanda’s suite. 

“Come in!” 

Nick enters Amanda’s suite a she is doing her Tai Chi. “Amanda, do you know a Marius Chaput?” 

Amanda stops her Tai Chi and stands silent for a few moments. “No, the name doesn’t ring a bell. Why?” 

“Nothing. It’s just I’ve got the habit of thinking anytime something strange happens an Immortal is at the bottom of it.” 

“That’s something you’ll get over after about a hundred years.” 

* * *

Nick is shopping for a present for Amanda’s birthday. It’s on a different day than it was last year; she was apparently born on whatever day she decides she wants a party. 

It’s been a few weeks since Carl called him about Marius Chaput and Nick had considered finding out where he lives and paying him a visit. Nick decided since he’s not a cop anymore there’s no point. 

The sensation of another Immortal hits him like the rush of a cold wind, scanning the area he sees Marius, a shopping bag in one hand. He looks towards Nick and Nick walks over to Marius. 

“You are one of the American police officers.” 

“You out for revenge?” 

“Revenge against whom?” 

“Me, for one.” 

“What for? You were only doing your job. I just want to put that behind me.” 

“Why did you do it?” 

“I did not ‘do it’. I told you the truth before. I have no reason to lie now. I did not kill her. Now leave me alone.” Marius walks quickly away. 

“If you were innocent then why did you confess?” 

Marius turns and walks back to Nick. “I didn’t confess. I pleaded ‘no contest’.” 

“That’s just semantics.” 

“It’s not a confession. They still had a death penalty in that state. It was twenty years or risking life or death. My lawyer said I would almost certainly get convicted. What would you have done?” 

* * *

**Chironto, 1988**

Nick is on the witness stand and the defense attorney approaches him. 

“Officer Wolfe, did Mr. Marius Chaput say anything when you apprehended him?” 

“He said he didn’t do it.” 

“Did he say who did do it?” 

“He said a woman with a knife.” 

“A woman, not a man?” 

“No, a woman.” 

“Did you tell this to anyone?” 

“I put it in the report.” 

“You put it in the report?” 

“Yes.” 

“How long did it take you to file your report?” 

“A couple of hours.” 

“So, you are called to the house because of a disturbance. You and your partner arrive and you find the house completely trashed. You find a decapitated woman. Then you find Mr. Marius Chaput. He tells you there was at least one intruder. Instead of relaying this information so other officers can search the area you let a couple of hours go by and file it in a report.” 

“His story didn’t make any sense. He said he was stabbed but he didn’t have a mark on him.” 

“English is not Mr. Marius Chaput’s native language. Did you consider he may have misspoken, said stabbed for tried to stab?” 

“No.” 

“Did you consider the perpetrator or perpetrators might have been making their escape?” 

“No, his story didn’t seem credible.” 

* * *

A dejected Nick Wolfe walks into the squad room. Detective Magnus, the Lieutenant, and a few police officers are there. 

“I guess I messed up?” 

Detective Magnus taps him on the shoulder. “You did fine. Those cross-examinations are always rough. It’s all part of the job.” The Lieutenant smiles and waves his hands. “Besides, we won! He pleaded nolo.” 

“Plea bargain?” 

“He gets twenty years.” 

“Doroteia Pauleta got death.” 

The Lieutenant steps in front of Nick. “That’s about par for the course in these kind of cases. Nick, I hear you want to be a lawyer. First lesson in law school is anything can happen in a courtroom, so always go for the sure thing.” 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

“Marius, let’s go somewhere and talk. I know a place on holy ground.” 

“Holy ground? What are you, superstitious?” 

“When were you born?” 

“1963. You are superstitious.” 

“We have to talk, somewhere private.” 

“I’m not going anywhere alone with you.” Marius turns and walks down the street. 

“You felt an odd sensation moments before you met me. It will go away when you get a about a block away from me.” 

Marius stops suddenly. He pauses a moment then turns and walks back to Nick. 

“You stay here. I will walk two blocks. If this feeling leaves me I’ll come back and go with you. If I still have this feeling I will just keep walking.” 

Nick watches Marius walk away. A moment after his sensation leaves Nick feels it again. The sensation comes back again then leaves. Nick chuckles to himself as the process repeats. Nick continues to feel the sensation as Marius comes into view. 

“All right, I have no idea what to think so you tell me.” 

“Come with me.” Nick and Marius walk silently to Nick’s SUV. They get in the SUV and Nick drives. 

“I hope this is the end to this nightmare.” 

Nick wants to use the drive to figure out how to tell Marius his nightmare is just beginning. 

Marius continues, “I’m not guilty of anything except questionable judgment.” 

* * *

**Chironto, 1988**

_I was sitting in this bar. I’d come to this bar a couple of times before. I was sitting at a table in the middle of the room._

Doroteia Pauleta walks into the bar; she has on a black leather jacket and pants. She scans the room then walks straight to Marius’s table. 

“I am Doroteia Pauleta.” 

“I am Marius, Marius Chaput.” 

“Tonight is your lucky night.” 

_I’d seen beautiful women before. A couple of women threw themselves at me before. I’d never seen one so aggressive. It was as if I was living every man’s dream._

* * *

_She rolled out of bed. I thought she fell._

“Are you all right?” 

“Yes, stay here and be quiet.” 

There was something in her voice that commanded obedience. Marius sees something metal in her hand. In a moment she was out the bedroom door. 

Marius slips on his pants; his eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. Someone crashes through the window. The streetlights illuminate the intruder’s face, body, and sword. Marius grabs his gun but the woman dashes across the room and stabs Marius in the chest. 

_I don’t remember falling on the floor. I woke up with a sharp pain in my chest. I heard some movement and voices from the other room. I picked up my gun and went out of the room. That’s when I met you and the other cop._

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Nick opens the door to The Sanctuary and shows Marius inside. “This used to be a church. That makes it holy ground.” 

“What is this thing you have with so-called holy ground?” 

“Let’s sit by the bar. You may want a drink by the time I’m finished.” 

They walk over to the bar and Marius sits on a stool. 

“We are Immortal. We are creatures of legend. We don’t age and we don’t die, at least not normally. The only way we can die is if our heads are cut off. Places of worship, current and former, and cemeteries are holy ground. Immortals can’t kill on holy ground. Doroteia Pauleta was probably an Immortal. Some Immortals hunt other Immortals.” 

“Why?” 

“For their Quickening. When you kill another Immortal you get all their knowledge and power. This life and death struggle goes on because in the end there can be only one.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

“I didn’t know. Ten years after the killing I met a woman, she’s over a thousand years old, who told me about Immortals. My violent death triggered my Immortality just as your violent death triggered yours.” Nick senses another Immortal; Marius flinches. 

“That sensation. That must be the woman I told you about.” 

Amanda enters The Sanctuary and walks over to the bar. Her eyes widen as she gets closer. Marius jumps off the stool. 

“You!” He points his finger at Amanda. 

“She’s the woman who killed Doroteia!” 

“Here to avenge your girlfriend? Let’s go somewhere and get this over with in a hurry.” 

“Amanda, it was a one night stand.” 

Marius rushes for the door; Nick runs after him and catches Marius at the door. They tussle for a moment then Nick backs away. “Calm down. Amanda, Marius never met Doroteia before that night. Why don’t you explain to him, and me, what happened.” 

* * *

**Chironto, 1988**

_I was with Jan de Houthulst, a good friend of mine. We were leaving his house to go out for lunch, that’s when we sensed another Immortal. That’s when I first met her._

“Jan de Houthulst! I’m Doroteia Pauleta and I come for your head.” 

“I’ve never met you. Did I kill someone you care about?” 

“No.” 

“Then why would a pretty woman like you want my head?” 

“I could say it’s my personal crusade against male chauvinism.” 

_I decided to butt in._ “You’ve got to be kidding, darling.” 

“Yes, I am darling. The truth is, I take his head I get stronger.” 

“You mean to take my head just for The Quickening?” 

“It’s good enough for a man, it’s good enough for me.” 

“I don’t want to fight you.” 

“Then get on your knees and I’ll cut clean.” 

“Someone really needs to teach you how to act like a lady.” 

“There are no ladies where The Game is involved.” 

“Stick around Amanda. I won’t be long.” Then Jan walked off with Doroteia. 

* * *

_I did some checking and found her lair. I walked towards the front of her house until I sensed her. Then I dashed around the side, saw a large window, and felt a violent entry would give me an advantage. I crashed through the window._

Amanda sees a shirtless man, an Immortal, though not in The Game, who has a gun. Amanda decides it’s better to put him in The Game than to have him help take her out of it. She dashes to close the distance then gives a long thrust and stabs him in the chest. Amanda rushes to the door with her sword in a defensive position, turns the knob and throws open the door. Doroteia’s rapier strikes Amanda’s broadsword. Amanda pushes the rapier back; Amanda and Doroteia parry. 

Doroteia smiles. “Looks like I get a bonus.” 

“You’re going to have to earn it.” 

Doroteia traps Amanda’s sword then spins around. Amanda ducks under Doroteia’s sword and takes a swing a Doroteia, who jumps back. Amanda lunges and Doroteia blocks Amanda’s broadsword then closes the distance and punches Amanda in the mouth. Amanda staggers back. Doroteia goes on the attack but Amanda locks swords with her. 

“Who the hell are you anyway?” 

“Your worst nightmare, but you can call me Amanda.“ 

Amanda gives Doroteia a left hook to her jaw then punches her between the eyes with her sword hand. Doroteia takes a wild swing at Amanda who makes a thrust and stabs Doroteia in the belly. Doroteia drops to her knees and Amanda bats her sword to the floor. 

“Jan wouldn’t have come after you; I wouldn’t have come after you. You had Immortality and threw it all away.” 

“Just do it.” 

“Whatever you say.” Amanda sends her sword crashing down on Doroteia’s neck. Amanda wonders if she should nip Doroteia’s boyfriend in the bud. Dishes rattle in the kitchen. A ghostly image rises from Doroteia’s body and surrounds Amanda. The china in the china closet explodes. The front window blows out. Lightning strikes all over Amanda’s body. Thousands of images flash through her mind. 

The Quickening ends and Amanda hears police sirens in the distance. “They’re playing my song.” Amada walks out the front door and disappears into the darkness. 

* * *

**PRESENT TIME**

Marius stands motionless, apparently deep in thought. Amanda takes a step towards him. “Marius, there is much you need to learn.” 

Marius sticks his hand out at Amanda and squares his eyes. “Keep away from me. Nick, I don’t have anything against you, I know you were just doing your job. I know you brought me here to try to help me. But that woman, I want nothing to do with her.” 

Nick nods understanding. “I understand your feelings. I think you’re misjudging Amanda the same way I misjudged you.” 

“I want to leave here, now.” 

Nick opens the door. “Marius, there is a lot you need to learn. I can teach you.” 

Marius gives a grudging nod of agreement. He and Nick leave The Sanctuary together. 

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Nick knocks on the door of Amanda’s suite. Amanda opens the door wearing on her fur-lined robe and matching slippers. “Come in, Nick.” 

Nick enters the suite. “Marius accepts what he is. He agreed to let me teach him. He’s a pretty nice guy.” 

“What about me?” 

“He understands you did what you had to. I don’t think he’s ready to have you over for coffee.” 

“Maybe next century.” 

“Maybe. I suppose that’s one of the advantages we have. There’s enough time to heal all wounds.” 

**THE END**

* * *

© 2005   
Please send comments to the author! 

* * *  
  
---  
  
  
  
  



End file.
